A technology for printing a large number of pages at a high speed by merging a plurality of pieces of variable data with format data which is frequently used (hereinafter referred to as variable printing) is known. In order to perform this variable printing more efficiently, job data for printing is described in a page description language (hereinafter referred to as a PDL.)
Among such PDLs, some include a function (hereinafter referred to as a cache function) to store data (hereinafter referred to as RIP image data) obtained by converting format data which is frequently used into a raster image by subjecting the format data to drawing processing (hereinafter referred to as RIP (Raster Image Processor) processing) in a cache (For example, see Patent Document 1).
This cache function enables the time required for RIP processing of the whole job to be shortened, by reading out RIP image data corresponding to format data from a cache when creating page data.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-183704